


Bloodtrail

by V_Chan



Series: Of Princes and Commoners [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Crimson Haze, Day 4, Dementia, Eros Is Evil, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I Am So Late They Closed Off The Challenge, Kinda, Madness, Memories, Memory Related, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Original Character Death(s), Royalty, Royalty Week 2018, Royalty week, Vampires, YOI Royalty Week, YOI Royalty Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Chan/pseuds/V_Chan
Summary: YOI Royalty Week Day 4: Freedom/Free DayWork based onKawaiiusagi'sCrimson Haze.Phichit has never been afraid of blood. But when his friend, pureblood vampire prince Katsuki Yuuri, turns berserk, he's terrified.Or, Phichit's first encounter with Eros.





	Bloodtrail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiiusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crimson Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879685) by [Kawaiiusagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi). 



> Contains an awful lot spoilers. Please read Kawaiiusagi's story beforehand!
> 
> Also, I would feel bad not mentioning any possible triggers: blood, minor character death, dementia, mind tricks. Please don't read if you feel you can't, your health comes first!

Phichit had never been afraid of blood before. He’d bled more times than he could count in his human life. He didn’t care if he saw it, either.

And now he even fed off it. He _needed_ blood to survive.

That didn’t bother him either.

Well, maybe just a little.

The thing is, he’d never been outright _afraid_ of it.

And yet now he was.

 

* * *

 

 

A cry.

 

_Blood in the snow, on his master’s hands._

 

A single voice. A bloodcurdling scream. Terrified. Desperate.

 

_Blood trailing down his own neck._

 

Begging. The voice was begging, now.

For mercy.

For solace.

 

_Yuuri’s eyes staring into his. Glistening in the low light. Like rubies._

 

The begging became a breathless cough.

 

_Eyes red like his own._

 

Then silence.

He wanted to speak. To move. To cry and beg, too. To rip Yuuri’s hand away, to stop him.

He couldn’t do either. Yuuri’s eyes stared into his own and pinned  him to place, strangling his voice as effectively as his hands did the woman’s throat.

 

_Except he doesn’t need to breathe._

 

Phichit’s body stiffened as the human goes limp, his muscles contracting to test the invisible bonds holding him down.

He couldn’t move.

He couldn’t fight.

 

_Yuuri’s fangs piercing the woman’s skin just over her collarbone. Sucking all the blood he can take. Then more. And more even, until there isn’t a drop left in her already lifeless body._

 

The carcass was thrown to the side, and finally-- no, _too soon_ \-- Yuuri’s eyes met Phichit’s again.

He was trembling. From fear, from anger.

It’s the most movement the bonds allow.

 

_Yuuri keeps staring._

 

Phichit has only seen him like that once before. He was not himself.

He was not Yuuri, the man who saved him from the worst horrors.

He was Prince Katsuki Yuuri, who would one day become King.

He was out of mind, in a haze. Hungry for blood. And nothing, _nothing_ would get in his way.

 

_He furrows his brows, and some softness from the real Yuuri bleeds through. Like an afterimage._

_It fades as soon as it appeared._

 

“ **Phichit** ,” he said, will dripping into it voice, so strong it was a heavy weight on Phichit’s shoulders. “ **Tell me what’s bothering you.** ”

He felt his shoulders hunch under the weight, his head dipping low. “Yes, Your Highness.” The words pushed past his lips by themselves, no matter how hard he tried to hold them. “I’m afraid,” he murmured, “of you, of what- of what you’re doing. It’s not like you. I dont- I don’t understand.”

 

_A low growl. He wants to run, but his master’s gaze still keeps him pinned to place. He has nowhere to run, he can’t--_

 

“Phichit.” The tone was gentle. He looked up of his own accord, surprised to see he could even move. Yuuri’s face was his own again, worried but soft. He took a step towards his progeny, hands extended. “Phichit, are you--”

 

_Then his face twists into a snarl as the other part of him, the bestial, untamed one takes over._

 

Wide, wide eyes met Yuuri’s, filled with a thousand emotions. Disgust, surprise, terror…

“Oh, **don’t worry** , dearest. I’d never hurt you!” Yuuri’s alter ego sing-sung. “Here, as proof of my well-meaning, **you can speak all you want**.”

It was as if Phichit’s tongue was unknotted. Words upon words pressed against his sealed lips, ready to be spoken. Questions, comments, stupid thoughts… he could say them all.

But he didn’t _want_ to. He was terrified, he was trembling. He had just witnessed Yuuri kill a human in cold blood, and--

And he was so hurt and sad. He felt _awful_.

“Who are you?” he finally blurt out, much against his better judgment.

Yuuri-- no, the _thing_ inhabiting Yuuri’s body-- laughed. “What a stupid question! I’m Katsuki Yuuri, Crown Prince of the vampires.”

Words pushed past his lips before he could think twice. “You’re not! He’s not like that!”

Thankfully, Yuuri-- _the thing_ \-- just laughed again. “Or is he?” Faced with Phichit’s stunned silence, he went on, “Fine. You can call me Eros. I am Yuuri, too. Or rather, _we_ are.”

 

 _His face sours again, changing-- no,_ switching _\-- for a few seconds._

 

Then it was Yuuri, _the real Yuuri_ again. He closed the distance separating them in a half leap, half hug, burying his tear-filled face into Phichit’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry!” he sobbed into his clothes. “Are you alright?”

When his initial surprise wore off, Phichit wrapped his own arms around Yuuri. “Is he gone?”

His master-- _his friend_ \-- smiled. “For now. I’m sorry, I should have told you.

Phichit chuckled. “That’s fine.” When he finally pulled away, he whispered, “You owe me an explanation.”

“Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. That was my (very late) contribution to Day 4 of Royalty Week. Days 1, 5 and 7 to come in the next few months, because right now, I Am Busy.


End file.
